


Complicated Passion

by tide_ms



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tide_ms/pseuds/tide_ms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about love that couldn't flower, yet in a way, it was lived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated Passion

**Author's Note:**

> \- Fill for my Ladiesbingo card. Prompt: Dragons.
> 
> \- This fic was trying something, I was trying 'friends with benefits', and both of us might have flopped at reaching the middle. But I did enjoy writing from Sasha's POV, _first time_.

 

The last time Sasha saw Mikasa pierce through the air there were Titans and collapsed building around them. Someone must have started a fire as well because black smoke rose toward the bright sky, Sasha couldn't see who it was, nor she cared to know.

Mikasa's hair looked as black as a night without its moon, her precious scarf was swaying with the winds while her blades glittered under the sun, and all that Sasha could think of was the dragon that made the stars fall from the sky.

Sasha vaguely remembered the story of a legend from the old world that she heard when she was little, but somehow, as the same rush of awe that Sasha felt the first time she saw Mikasa flying consumed her, she could see the resemblance between Mikasa and the dragon. Both were legends of their time, and both were fearsome.

Sasha took a deep breath, and still couldn't escape the spell that Mikasa had cast upon her. She tightened her sweaty fists around the hilts of her gear, and acknowledge the surge of pulsing need in her core and the tingling of lust reaching the tips of her fingers.

,

It was their forty-seventh quest outside the Wall, and everything that she felt toward Mikasa, _everything that she had with Mikasa_ , couldn't be love. It was a quiet passion and a sense of belonging that erased the boundaries. It had a mutual understanding of desires and weakening needs that encouraged the hesitant touches, and it filled Sasha with reassurance every time the fire that flowed through Mikasa's veins burned her.

The looming darkness of the night sheltered them once again. They had to be quiet, and they had to be quick, but the feeling of Mikasa's toned thigh against her sex tempted her to prolong the moment, so she slowed her pace, finding more pleasure in Mikasa's tongue on her neck, and Mikasa's hand inside her pants. Mikasa's slender fingers had clenched around her buttock and wouldn't relax a little.

Their uniforms smelled of smoke and sweat and dirt, but the rustle of fabric and the creak of the rottenfloor, their enticing gasps and the increasing moans were what urged Sasha to chase for her release. She held Mikasa's face with both of her hands, eager for a kiss that would silence the hope of a 'Maybe'. Maybe someday, maybe in another life, they could be what she wanted them to be. Together.

The kisses and bites worked sometimes, but silencing the desperate dreams only made Sasha realize the void within her that would always become too evident after a repeated battle with the Titans.

 

Mikasa's mouth tasted of sand and Sasha devoured it with an unmatched joy of having the mighty Mikasa seek pleasure through her. Their clothes rustled harder as they remained flushed against each other. _With her._ Mikasa's groan was muffled by the deepened kiss, but Sasha relished the strength that followed it when Mikasa flipped her on her stomach and pulled her pants down. _On top of her._ Sasha gasped, and leant on her hands for support, but Mikasa had pinned her to the floor with all of her weight and engulfed her with familiar warmth.

Trails of wetness rushed down Sasha's thighs and onto the floor when she felt Mikasa's bare sex pressed against her buttock's curve, and Mikasa's palm rested beneath her clit.

 _Mikasa's hand would be sore,_ a calm thought crossed Sasha's mind, and so would her own body be with how hard Mikasa kept thrusting into her, only coaxing more of the wetness into her rough palm and coating Sasha's skin with her warm arousal that left her trembling with satisfaction and expectations.

Sasha could barely move. Every push rubbed her swollen clit so waves of numbness could surge within her, and every shallow breath and restrained moan that was let out pleased her.

She pushed back just a little to prop on her elbow and her hand as selfish, sweet flutters travelled within her. She started thrusting into Mikasa's palm, leading the way to a frantic pace.

Mikasa buried her face in Sasha's hair with a moan wavering in her throat, and Sasha let out one when the burst of wetness covered her butt and thigh.

 

A familiar realization hit her yet again. _She was fucking a legend_ , but another less favored one reminded her that her life might remain just like this. She would leave the Wall, then she might come back alive while many lay still on carriages, but she would never have Mikasa's heart and Mikasa would never accept hers.

It was both a hopeful dream of living long enough to know the answers that didn't want to be found, and it was a frightening promise of living a long life until her strength and will would be shattered horribly in the wilderness of the Titans. Sasha knew that, but then she would see Mikasa swiftly killing Titans with enticing force or she would see her pass by calmly. She would watch her train alone for more hours than she should and she would notice the undying sadness hiding in the depths of her grey irises.

And all of that, all of Mikasa, would make her believe that the pain and the grief and the dreary loneliness that her soul was suffering from were worth it if only because her world still had Mikasa in it.

Mikasa groaned near her ear, and Sasha's name slipped her mouth.

They had to be quick, but they had taken all the time in the world to live that secret moment. Sasha took comfort in Mikasa's quickened thrusts, and let go, knowing that Mikasa would follow her right away. Her toes curled, and the ache caused by the uncomfortable position disappeared for a moment.

She had loved Mikasa, and the latter knew, yet in a way, everything stopped at that.


End file.
